


Lucky

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cat Hybrid Hwang Hyunjin, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort/Angst, Deep Conversations, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Bang Chan, Human Changbin, Human Han Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hybrids, Hyunjin's story is finally revealed, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Fights, PLEASE YOU MUST READ THE WARNINGS AT THE NOTES IN THE BEGINNING, Pets, Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, Soft Seo Changbin, Stray Cat Hwang Hyunjin, but not anymore ;), changbin is a good guy, changbin is so in love, changbin is the owner, hyunjin finally finds happiness, hyunjin is a good kitten, hyunjin is the cat, owners, owners too, the kitties are so cute, they all are good friends, this has a little of angst but the end is happy and changjin are so in love <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Changbin is a lonely guy that finally finds happiness in his friendships but at some point, he feels that something is still missing. One day he meets Hyunjin and things change, he falls in love!Hyunjin is a cat hybrid that has a dark past and he suffered a lot. He thinks that his life will be always the same, but one day, love finds him. Because of Changbin's gentle and soft heart, Hyunjin's life changes and he can finally be happy.PLEASE, READ THE WARNINGS BELLOW!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! ♥
> 
> Finally, the Changjin story! ♥ I really enjoyed writing them (and cried a lot haha). As I said before, I think that this part is one of my favourites, I could write a recovering story where both of them find love and comfort in each other. I like writing stories with happy endings that show hope and love, as y'all already noticed haha ♥
> 
> We have some warnings that y'all need to be aware of:
> 
> !!! WARNINGS !!!  
> 1) In the end, by the last scene, Changbin has a nightmare and he wakes up in the middle of an anxiety attack, he has difficulty on breathing and he needs to recover himself, so I'll place a symbol in the middle of the text to warn about the trigger warning (one at the beginning of the scene and other by the end of it) if you are uncomfortable and wants to skip this part.  
> The trigger warning symbol: **_!!!_**
> 
> 2) We have mentions of fights in this part, but it's not graphic or detailed. It is really only mentions of it.
> 
> 3) Hyunjin has a sad background and some of y'all can be a little uncomfortable reading it, so please, be careful. But I promise you that Hyunjin finds happiness with Changbin and everything ends really well! ♥
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only fanfic, nothing more than that.

**_Changbin_ **

Changbin was a lonely producer, since the start.

He didn’t have many friends at the school and music was his escape for almost every situation. After a lot of conversation with his parents, they finally understood that music was Changbin’s life, so he was able to enter a good college and major in music.

During college, Changbin was also alone. He had colleagues, but at the end of the day, he was always by himself at his dorm, notebook on and music blasting in his headphones. He always thought that producing alone was better, he could do anything that he wanted and no one would complain (only his bosses, of course, but he was fine with it).

So when he heard from the company that he would join a new production team, he just… panicked. He always produced alone, even the assignments for his college, he always did it alone. Changbin was sure that this team would turn into a huge disaster.

“Hi, I’m Chris!”

“I’m Jisung, nice to meet you!”

Changbin had to say something.

_Say something._

“A-ah… hi. Changbin”

It was awkward. Really awkward.

“So, you’re in the company for longer, right?” Chris asked, sitting by one of the tiny tables at the coffee shop, followed by Jisung.

Changbin kept standing still, looking at both of them, his hands shaking a little inside both pockets of his jeans. He had to remember how to be sociable again and that just… was tiring for him. The Chris guy smiled at him and waved at the empty seat at the table.

“You can join us, Changbin”.

_Fuck, really?_

“I-I… yeah, three years now” Changbin answered, trying really hard not to blush, sitting by the table right after.

“Wow, that much?” Jisung widened his eyes and Changbin really thought that the guy looked like… a squirrel?

“Yeah, they found me by the last year of college. Not a big deal, it was just a project with a contest.” Changbin tried to smile, but he could feel his face getting hotter. Fuck, what the…

“Did you win a contest? Oh, that’s cool” Jisung really looked like a squirrel.

Chris laugh and smiled again, “I'm relieved”.

“About what?” Changbin wasn’t understanding what was happening.

“You’re talented, we can notice that from distance,” Jisung answered.

“I’m relieved that they put us with a good producer,” Chris completed.

Changbin just stares at both of them, mixed feelings inside his heart. They soon start talking about music and their dynamics as producers and everything went really well.

By the end of that day, Changbin went back home smiling and feeling grateful for Chris and Jisung. Originally, he thought that joining a producing team was going to be difficult, first because he was used on doing things always alone and second because the two new producers were already friends and Changbin felt that he would not be welcome between them since the team was arranged by the record company and both could not be happy with the decision…

But that didn’t happen. Chris and Jisung tried to understand the way Changbin worked with music and they adapted themselves at a new dynamic with Changbin included. That was really nice of them and Changbin felt happy.

After a month or two working with Chris and Jisung, Changbin actually didn’t remember what was producing alone, anymore. Well, he still worked at his home, alone, and had a lot of new stuff in his notebook, but work with Chris and Jisung changed his way of thinking about producing. That was a nice feeling, something new that Changbin never experienced before.

The two producers didn’t try do change his style, what was one of Changbin’s concerns. Actually, both had their own style that ended up mixing later in the song. Changbin could feel that his style has been maintained and actually it increased in technic. He was really happy.

One day, Chris and Jisung brought two cat hybrids to the studio, explaining that they were owners and Felix and Minho was their cats, respectively. Changbin tried to be friendly, but not that much since he noticed that their relationships went beyond the pet-owner thing. Chris was clearly in love with Felix and Changbin didn’t understand well if Jisung was the actual owner since Minho took care of him the whole day with big loving eyes towards the clumsy producer.

They were getting along pretty well and Changbin felt happy because they were not only work colleagues, Chris and Jisung turned into his friends, too. But at some point of all those events, Changbin felt a sting of loneliness.

He usually spent a good day at the studio with Chris and Jisung, exchanging messages with Felix and talking with Minho during the times that Jisung brought him to the studio and then… He went back home. The place was empty and Changbin was always alone at his house.

That wasn’t supposed to be a problem since Changbin were used to it. He was an only child, he grew up alone, studied alone, he fell in love with music all by himself. Staying alone at his home was never a problem, he never felt bothered by it.

However, he wasn’t alone anymore.

Chris and Jisung became really good friends with him, Felix and Minho too, and the fact that he went back to an empty and dark house, every day, started to hurt him. He started to long for a company, someone to share how was his day, share good moments as the same ones that he had with his friends, someone to… to kiss, hug… to tell that he loved, to feel loved, to share cold nights under a warm blanket, to laugh together...

So the idea lighted up in his mind, like a tiny little lamp.

It worked for Chris and Jisung. Could work for him, too.

Changbin started searching on the internet, visiting a few sites of adoption centres, looking at profiles, reading about how to take care of one, what kind of things they usually liked… His searching lasted about two weeks.

He even went to an adoption centre, but… at the moment he stopped by the front door of the building, something has shrunk inside him. Fear started to crawl his resolutions and he couldn't enter the building. He started to feel too afraid… afraid that not a single pet would like him, afraid of not being able to properly take care of one, afraid of end up hurting whoever he adopts… so he gave up. He just gave up.

Loneliness was always Changbin's company, he should get used to it. It was hard since he finally had true friends and wasn't always alone anymore, but he would get used to the emptiness at night. He needed to get used to.

"Hey, Binnie, are you okay?" Chris asked.

Changbin was too immersed at his thoughts that day that he couldn't concentrate on the recording session. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" he answers, trying to avoid the real problem.

"I saw how you get when you're tired, and this is not the way to you react to tiredness"

Fuck Chris and his sensibility.

"I… I'm okay, Chris, let's just finish the recording" he didn't want to talk about it. Not today. It was pitiful.

Changbin had to correct the flow of the rapper a few times and he could feel his patience slipping away every time the boy spelt the lyrics wrongly. He was about to explode when Chris prevented him from pressing the button of the communicator with the small record room.

“It’s okay, Changbin. You can go back home and have some rest, Jisung and I can take care of the rest since the recording is almost over”.

Changbin looks at Chris and exhales.

“Okay, I have some things to do at home, too”.

Changbin says his goodbyes to Jisung, Chris and the band members that were recording and just go back home. He was tired and the last place that he wanted to stay was inside his empty house, but he had no alternative. He would just stop by the supermarket to buy dinner and energetics, preparing to stay up all night finishing the ballad that he was producing.

Then, he sees.

First, Changbin sees the tiny cardboard box and the greyish little tail sneaking out of it. It was placed at the corner of the street, in front of the supermarket. He walks into its direction, gently getting closer to it. The greyish ears make its appearance and after, the black hair falling above the kitten’s eyes, covering his face. One of the grey ears turns to him when he finally is close enough, and Changbin holds his breath.

He is beautiful. Like, _too beautiful_. Changbin can’t believe that he is laying inside a cardboard box, at the street. He is too beautiful to be alone.

“Hi,” Changbin says and the kitten lifts his head just a little. Changbin can feel his heart stop beating, he knows for sure that he’s dead, he’s just dead of tiredness and the kitten in front of him is an angel, a beautiful and delicate angel that has… two… two big bruises… in his face…

“What happened?” Changbin asks, suddenly dropping at the floor the plastic bags with the energetics and his dinner inside, kneeling in front of the box.

The kitten looks at him with lazy eyes, silently. His delicate face has two big bruises, one big purple ball at one eye and another one by the corner at the plushy pink lips. He just let out a heavy meow, sounding hurt and tired. Changbin feels that he needs to do something, there’s dried blood at the bottom of the box close to the kitten’s face, and the cat doesn’t look good, he looks… looks… drugged?

“Okay, I’ll take care of you, don’t need to be afraid… I need to find a way to bring you home... “ Changbin looks around them, searching for something to help him carry the kitten to his house.

***

**_Hyunjin_ **

Hyunjin grew up in a hostile place. He was unlucky, he always was.

There was a dark part of the human society that liked to see violence. Some humans liked to see blood, death and fighting.

Hyunjin never knew his mother, he can’t actually remember how was his life before he was left in that dark place. He can’t remember anything else before learning how to hurt others, how to fight other kittens to survive. He hated it.

He hated the fact that he was taller than the average kittens and that it gave him a slight advantage. He hated being strong and fast. He hated being good at fighting. Most of the fights he ended winning but got really hurt in the process, too.

He was tired. Really tired.

The place that humans kept him was dark, so dark, humid and surrounded by iron bars. It was a prison. They only gave him what he needed to survive, a portion of tasteless food and little water, every day, every night… his wounds were poorly treated and he had a lot of scars.

Hyunjin never had friends, only enemies. No family. No owner. No love.

He tried to escape one time, running away from that hell with all his strength. He managed to survive at the streets for a few days and some humans helped him, one of them actually was going to help him and take him to one place called adoption centre, but he got caught by the bad men that imprisoned him before the good human came back.

After that, he gave up. Gave up on living a different life, one without violence and wounds. He started to discount his sadness in the fights and almost killed a fellow kitten one night. That made him got so scared with himself that affected his ability to fight. He went to preferred of the clandestine hybrids fighting rings to sparring, the one that ended the fight almost dead.

Although Hyunjin was surrounded by violence, he always had a good heart. He didn’t want to hurt others, he only fought because he needed to survive. He tried to be as gentle as possible toward others, as far as he could. But he reached a point where he was so, so tired of living in that way, that he didn’t care anymore.

Until, one day, the human police came in. They broke into the fighting place, arrested all of the humans and the kittens took the opportunity to escape. Some of them stayed to see if the police were going to help them, and others ran away. Hyunjin chose to run.

The kitten ran for a long time until he had sure that he was far enough from that hell. He stayed in the streets during a few weeks, without knowing much what to do. Some humans helped him again, but others… others were just like the men who imprisoned him. They were mean to him and Hyunjin tried to run again, but they got him. The humans injected something in his arm and he couldn’t remember anything after that. He woke up at an unknown place and the humans kept on drugging him, taking his conscience away from him again, and again, again, again…

He was really unlucky.

He didn’t remember how much time they kept him that way, but one day he woke up at the streets again. Hyunjin tried to walk but he was dizzy, still with drug in his system, so he couldn’t go too far. He found a cardboard box and stayed there, waiting for another human to take and hurt him again.

When he sees the man in front of him through cloudy eyes, he doesn’t make any effort to run away, again. He was tired, hurt and didn’t care anymore. He just didn’t care.

“... -kay. This is the medicines?”

“Yes. He needs to take them every six hours. He was really beaten up so… Please, take good care of him.”

“Of course! I’ll also wait for him to wake up… and, I don’t know, see what he wants to do”

“That sounds appropriate. Please, remember that he must be very sensitive, you should take care of how to approach him.”

“I’ll be careful. Thank you, doctor.”

“Call me if you need anything else.”

“Of course.”

Hyunjin hears the sound of a door closing and muffled footsteps. His vision is still blurred and he can’t distinguish where he is, he just feels warm and comfortable enough. It’s dark in the room, but it’s a different dark from what he is used to… it’s good and soft, and the kitten just wants to sleep, he’s too tired to stay awake.

His eyes close and he dreams about being with a happy family, a good place, people that love him…

When Hyunjin wakes up again, he is still in the same room but a soft light illuminates the place, it’s orange and cast shadows everywhere. His vision is finally clear and he recognises the place: it is a bedroom, small and simple. He’s laid in the bed, covered by a comfy and warm duvet. There’s a nightstand beside the bed and… and… and a man. He’s sitting at a chair, his feet resting by the end of the bed, he is sleeping with arms crossed above the chest. That position looks uncomfortable.

Hyunjin sniffs the air, looking for threats but he doesn’t sense anything dangerous. The only thing that bothers him is the snoring that comes from the man. The kitty tries to move in the bed, but something suddenly hurts too much and he can’t help the meow of pain that comes out from his mouth.

“Oh! oh my-” The man screams and falls from the chair. Hyunjin stays inside the duvet, watching in fear while the man stands up again… and… and… he is… tiny? small?

A stronger light illuminates the room and Hyunjin can finally see clearly the man before him. He’s really small but has strong arms and pink cheeks, two dark circles above his eyes, messy dark hair…He looks at Hyunjin and tries to smile, reaching for his neck with one hand.

“Hi”, he says, softly. 

Hyunjin keeps in silence, just looking at the man before him. They stare at each other for some time and the man decides to talk again.

“I… I found you in the streets… and you were hurt, so… I brought you home and called a doctor… a special doctor, only for hybrids…” He was being careful, Hyunjin noticed. A man. A human. A human man was… helping him?

Hyunjin just watches while the man keeps talking about remedies, asking what he wants to do, wants do eat, if he wants to take a shower or just sleep, that he bought new clothes, just a few…

“Thank you,” Hyunjin says. It’s just a whisper, but the man listens. The man listens to him. They never listened to him before.

“Don’t need to thank me. You needed help, so… I just did what anyone else would do.”

“No. They didn’t. They never did.” Hyunjin says and he curls up under the duvet. The man stays in silence and the kitty feels his cheeks burning, humid with tears. His body hurts so much and he suddenly starts to care about what those mean men did to him while he was drugged...

“I’m… I’m sorry” The man finally says.

Hyunjin keeps in silence, looking at the man standing by the end of the bed. He was never treated so well in his entire life and the man is a stranger, Hyunjin himself is a stranger for the man, and that tiny guy just… He even called a doctor specialist in hybrids to treat him. That must have been very expensive. He tries to sit in the bed, but hurts, hurts so bad... 

“No, no, don’t need to get up,” the man says and he approaches the bed a little, still looking reluctant.

“What… what they did to me…” Hyunjin asks, sobbing.

The man seems to understand and Hyunjin notices the sudden tension in the tiny man.

“They… they injected… a lot of drugs.” The man is clearly sad too, trying to talk with precaution.

“Why my body hurts?” Hyunjin needs to know.

“I… the doctor said that… they… they… they hit you, quite a lot.”

And Hyunjin starts crying again, but with much intensity. His shoulders are shaking, one of his eyes hurts and his lips too, his back feels like was stabbed and his legs… oh, he almost can’t feel his legs.

“Please… There is something that I can do for you?” The man says and Hyunjin looks at him with glossy eyes, tears falling from them, his mouth dry. The kitten tries to lift one arm to him and asks, among sobs.

“Stay… stay with me… hug…”

The man climbs on the bed and Hyunjin feels strong arms around his bruised waist, holding him tight but carefully, the man’s hands caressing his head and cat ears, whispering comforting things to him until Hyunjin falls asleep again inside those strange and loving arms, listening to the steady beating of the human’s heart.

***

**_Changbin_ **

“No, everything is okay, I’m just really tired,” He closes his eyes while walking in the living room, the sunlight entering the place through the curtains, morning sounds echoing at the street in front of his house, “Just a couple of days, yeah. Yes. Thank you”, and the call ends.

Changbin sighs. He’s burning inside. He feels angry. Pretty angry. Like, so fucking angry that he could kill one of those bastards that…

“Hi”, Changbin hears and he turns quickly to the direction of the soft greeting.

The kitten is standing by the entrance of the living room, looking at him with shining big dark eyes, his lips are so pink and cute, and… all the bruises above the kitten’s skin pop up in his vision again and Changbin can’t feel anything but angry.

“Hi… Did you sleep well?” He asks, trying not to sound irritated with how much angry he's feeling.

“Yes… thank you” The kitten says and takes a step further from Changbin who watches in silence, trying not to stare at the kitten’s legs while he walks towards him.

When Changbin brought the kitten to his house he didn’t know what to do with the dirty clothes that the kitten was wearing and he suddenly noticed that probably any of his clothes wouldn’t fit in the taller kitty because of their high difference. Changbin didn’t have anything with him that moment so he just changed the kitten into some clean shorts and a huge black hoodie that he had at the back of his wardrobe. Now, the kitten’s legs were exposed and Changbin was feeling a roller coaster, divided into angry for all the bruises and cuts that were marking the kitty’s soft skin and the hot feeling building up in the bottom of his belly.

“What’s your name?” The kitten asks and Changbin needs to clear his throat a couple of times before answering.

“Changbin. And yours?” He asks politely, and the kitten is now in front of him, too close to let Changbin think properly. Changbin suddenly feels too aware of their high difference, but he enjoys it, it’s a funny and nice feeling.

“Hyunjin. This is your house?” He asks, gesticulating with one hand. He’s curious, cutely curious and Changbin can’t help but smile at that.

“Yes. It’s small but, yeah. My house” Changbin answers and suddenly his heart just… stops. He can’t feel any beating in his chest when he sees Hyunjin smiling. It’s the most perfect and beautiful smile that Changbin ever saw, even with the huge bruise at the corner of the kitten’s mouth.

“You’re funny,” Hyunjin says and Changbin needs to force his brain to recover his ability to talk.

“T-t-thank you! You… you want … you know, eat? something? You’re hungry?” Changbin asks and _oh fuck_ , his heart just doesn’t want to beat again because Hyunjin giggles and that is the most precious sound that Changbin ever heard…

“Yes, I’m hungry,” Hyunjin says and lowers himself towards Changbin’s direction. It’s quick and shy but Changbin loves that, he loves the little peck that Hyunjin gives him in the cheek. He looks at Hyunjin right after, wide eyes, happiness bursting in his suddenly beating-fast heart.

“What- what was that?” he asks, trying to recover himself. Hyunjin is going to kill him, making his heart stop beating and accelerating it in the next second.

Hyunjin giggles again and give the most unexpected answer that Changbin could ever think about it.

“I wanted to try. I saw others doing it in the streets and I wanted to thank you, so... “

_Oh_

Fuck. Changbin was in love, so fucking in love. 

“I… I… well… I… was… nice…” He shutters and Hyunjin laughs.

“You’re really funny,” he says and it’s almost like he’s glowing, Changbin can’t explain. It can be the sunlight that comes from the window but Hyunjin is shining, all giggles and softness in front of him.

“I… I have plenty of milk, I bought last night before you woke up… And I have cereal too, some bread. We can have breakfast. And you need to take your medicine too, it’s back in the bedroom…” Changbin takes one of Hyunjin’s hands and pulls the kitten along with him to the kitchen.

They talk all morning and Hyunjin tells Changbin his story. In the end, Changbin just can’t believe. He can’t.

There are fucking clandestine fighting rings for hybrids, they’re treated like nothing and Hyunjin grew up inside one. That cute and gentle kitten was forced to fight and… and… Changbin can’t even think properly.

“You look angry,” the kitten says while hugging his knees close to his chest. Changbin is supporting himself against the kitchen sink, breathing heavily. Hyunjin is looking at him with big eyes, red and puffy, he cried during some parts of the conversation. Changbin felt like crying too, but he held back for Hyunjin’s sake but he can’t hide his angry… 

“I am. But not with you, with those fucking men that should be killed for doing what they did to you” Changbin can’t control his tongue, not when he’s angry.

“Please… don’t talk about killing.” Hyunjin says and Changbin looks at him. The kitten is shrunken at the chair, looking at him with glossy eyes.

_Fuck._

“I’m… I’m so sorry… I just… I can’t believe what they did” He says and tries to approach Hyunjin but stops in the middle of the action, afraid of touching the kitty against his will. Hyunjin already suffered a lot of things, he doesn't need another man doing something to him that he doesn't want.

Hyunjin keeps staring at him, hugging his knees while he rests his chin above them. The grey tail moves quietly behind him and Hyunjin tilts his head to one side. He looks like he understood Changbin’s movements, so he starts to talk.

“You’re gentle. I can sense that in your scent, and you’re really loving too. Don’t need to get so angry, you helped me and… now… now I won’t go back there. Ever again” Hyunjin says, looking Changbin into his eyes, “And you can touch me too, don't have to be that careful, I'm really okay with you touching me. You helped me last night, I could fall asleep only because you hugged me. I was never hugged in that way, and your hug felt really good… Actually, I think that… that I never… I was never hugged before… there was one child in the street, a tiny girl that suddenly hugged me, but I couldn’t felt too much of it…” Hyunjin can’t stop talking and crying at the same time and Changbin can’t help but cry too. He walks towards Hyunjin and hugs him, caressing the kitten’s back, kissing the crown of his head from time to time.

They stay together in that way until Changbin finally asks what he wanted to ask since he saw Hyunjin curled up inside that tiny cardboard box.

“Hyunjin, Do you want to stay with me? I can take care of you. Please, stay with me, I can be a good owner, or a partner, or even a friend if you want, but please, don’t leave” He says, crying in silence while he hugs Hyunjin tight, feeling like the kitten could slip away from his arms at any time.

Hyunjin keeps crying but this time, from happiness.

“Yes… I would like to stay with you”

***

**_Hyunjin_ **

Changbin was the entire opposite of the men that Hyunjin was used to deal with. He was gentle, loving, he tried to make Hyunjin comfortable and treated him really well.

One week with Changbin felt like heaven to Hyunjin. The entire house smelled like roses and chocolate and Hyunjin never felt so comfortable and relaxed before. Changbin bought some clothes for Hyunjin, good food and nice pillows. They cuddle all the time and Hyunjin sometimes gives Changbin a little kiss in the cheek, to thank him for all that he does, loving the way Changbin’s cheeks become pink after the caressing.

Hyunjin can sense, he knows that Changbin likes him. And he feels the same about the tiny guy, he likes to be with him and to be hugged by Changbin, be taken care of, _to feel loved_ by Changbin.

They spent a lot of time together, watching movies and series, getting to know each other, Hyunjin watching and listening to Changbin making music. The fact that Changbin's work has a flexible schedule and the opportunity to work from home, makes everything perfect.

Both stayed together for the entire week and everything was really nice, until one morning when Hyunjin listened by accident a phone call from Changbin’s bosses.

“Yeah, I’ll meet them… No, for sure. It’s just that... Yes.” Changbin sounded upset. The phone call ended that way and Hyunjin entered the kitchen, carefully.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, already knowing the answer that Changbin tried to hide from him.

“Yes, of course, Jinnie” Changbin answers, but his eyes show the opposite. Changbin wasn’t good at lying, Hyunjin noticed that in just a few days.

“Don’t lie to me,” He says softly, approaching Changbin. He takes one of Changbin's hand between his own and looks at him.

"I… I need to… I have a meeting, but-"

"You can go."

"What?"

"You can go, Changbin. Don't need to stay all the time at home with me, I can take care of myself here." He smiles at Changbin, reassuringly.

"But… I don't want" Changbin closes his eyes and Hyunjin can't stop feeling his heart from beating fast. He knows for sure that he is falling in love with Changbin.

"Life goes on, Changbin. I'm happy now with you, so you can go back to your normal routine. I'll be waiting here when you come back home".

Hyunjin would feel lonely, for sure, but Changbin's scent would comfort him during the alone time. Plus, Hyunjin would hear about Changbin's work after he comes back and the kitty was excited to know more about the process of making music.

Changbin agrees with his kitten, they have breakfast together and he rushes to get dressed. Before he leaves, Hyunjin pulls Changbin into a hug and gives him a chaste kiss in the lips, right after. That startles Changbin, but he doesn't complain, his cheeks getting all flushed.

***

**_Changbin_ **

_"I'll be waiting here when you come back home"_

Those words were nice to hear.

Hyunjin really waited for him, every day. Every night. Changbin wasn’t alone anymore and most important: he felt loved. He was in love. Hyunjin was so adorable and his heart was so bright, the kitten had such a gentle and excited soul.

Slowly they find a routine that both of them were comfortable with. Changbin finally has someone to share his life, his day, smiles and hugs. He notices how happy Hyunjin is with him too, the kitty was able to leave his past behind and finally show his true colours: Hyunjin is bright and energetic, all smiles and pouts for Changbin, his loud laugh always echoing through the house.

Changbin loves that, loves to hear Hyunjin laughing, watching him smiling during a movie, the way Hyunjin's lips forms a cute pout when he wants something, how Hyunjin's cheeks get a little red when he asks for a kiss from Changbin or just suddenly kisses him. It's more than Changbin could ever imagine.

After a month together, Changbin finally decides to present his friends to Hyunjin one night, at a dinner. They get along pretty well, Felix and Minho welcoming Hyunjin with smiles and a fun atmosphere. Changbin felt really happy about that.

That night, Changbin could see how Hyunjin was fearless, too. He protected Felix and Minho with claws and teeth, hissing and attacking anyone that dared to approach the kittens behind him, fighting with men twice his size. It was a glimpse from the kitty's past, but it was for a good thing. Hyunjin felt sorry for not protecting Changbin, but he made sure to reassure his kitten that everything was okay.

"I'm proud of you," Changbin said, laid in the single bed from Chris' spare room. They were together in the same bed and it was a bit difficult to find some space for both of them, but they really didn't care, as long as they could hug each other. 

"I'm sorry, I should've protected you…" Hyunjin said again, but Changbin kissed him, instead. It was their first heated kiss and Hyunjin parted breathlessly from Changbin.

"Don't say that again," Changbin said and they fell asleep hugging tight.

One month went away after that, Changbin and Hyunjin being together for almost two months. Everything fell into its place and as time passed by, Changbin could notice that Hyunjin was healing more and more. The kitten had not only scars in his body, but in his soul as well, it was sad to see it, but Changbin tried his best to help Hyunjin, emotionally and physically.

He had quite a good financial life and some money saved since his teenager times, so Changbin didn’t measure efforts on helping Hyunjin. They went to the doctor that was a specialist in hybrids, to see if everything was okay with the kitten’s body, apart from the bruises and scars. They went to a good psychologist too, one that attended inside an adoption centre close to Changbin’s house and that helped Hyunjin so much.

Hyunjin was lucky, he was so lucky. Those men that drugged him didn’t do anything more than beat him and force him to fight again when he was drugged and it was surely a bad thing, of course, but it could have been worse. His mental health wasn’t good as well, but he was getting help and the psychologist said to Changbin that he was doing good for Hyunjin and apparently the kitten’s health was getting better little by little.

Things were good, Hyunjin was happy and Changbin was even happier. But one day, Changbin received a call from the police station. 

It was a bright morning. Hyunjin was helping him with breakfast and he was excited about it, trying to cook new things all by himself. The phone rang and Changbin went to pick up the call. His mood dropped at the exact minute he understood what was about.

“Yes… He’s with me” Changbin answered when the policeman asked about Hyunjin. At first, he thought that it was probably about that incident that they got involved in a few weeks ago when Chris fought Felix’s past owner. However, it wasn’t about that.

 _“We would like to have a conversation with Hyunjin about a clandestine fighting ring,”_ The policeman said.

_Fuck_

“Why?”

_“He was recognised when he was here a few weeks ago, giving a testimony about a street fight. We need to ask some questions about his participation in the clandestine fighting”_

_Why now?_ Changbin wanted to ask. Why when Hyunjin was finally happy, recovering his body and mind from all that trauma? Why?

“Changbin, what’s the problem?” Hyunjin came from the kitchen, a bowl of eggs in his arms. Changbin looked at him and Hyunjin understood, his eyes getting wider and red.

“We need to go today?” Changbin asked, quickly.

_“Yes, please”_

“Okay. We’ll be there,” and Changbin hung up, throwing the phone into the couch and immediately running to Hyunjin who already started crying.

“Please, I don’t want to go back _there, I’ll not go back_ ” The kitten repeats all the time, hugging the bowl of eggs and Changbin at the same time.

“You’ll not, Jinnie, I won’t let them take you away from me,” Changbin says and he means that. He truly means that.

They stay in the living room for some time, hugging each other tightly until Changbin’s smartphone rings. He takes the phone out from his pocket and sees that is Chris calling.

 _“The police called, they want Felix and I to give more details about the fight,”_ Chris says, but he gets silent right after. Hyunjin is crying inside Changbin’s arms and Changbin himself can’t answer, he just listens to Chris’ voice through the other side of the phone, _“Hey, is everything alright? I can hear Hyunjin, you two are okay? I just called because I thought that the police would call you both as well, so… I just wanted to warn you...”_

“You’re going too?” Changbin asks, his voice hoarse from crying.

_“Yes, they called you too?”_

Chris didn’t know about Hyunjin’s past. Anyone did, only Changbin. But they need help, both need support right now.

“Chris, can I call you in five minutes?”

_“Yeah, of course, man”_

Changbin hangs up the call and takes the bowl out of Hyunjin’s arms, taking a deep breath. He needs to be stable for Hyunjin, the kitten needs stability and safety from him…So he just starts to whisper comforting things to Hyunjin and strokes his arms and back, lovingly.

They just stay in each other’s arms for a few more minutes and Changbin finally decides to talk.

“Jinnie” Changbin says.

“No, I don’t want,” Hyunjin says, burying his face at Changbin’s chest.

“It’s the police, Jinnie, we need to go. But, Chris and Felix will be there, I think… I think that we need to talk to them. We need help from them… They would stand for us if something happens there” Changbin tries to reason and Hyunjin lifts his head just a little enough to look at Changbin’s eyes, his humid cheeks still pressed against Changbin’s chest.

“They… they would help us?”

“Of course” Changbin really doesn’t know the right answer, but he knows that he can’t take Hyunjin alone to the police station. It’s a call from authority and they can’t disobey, but he doesn’t want to go there alone with his kitten. If they try to take Hyunjin away from him, Changbin doesn’t know what he could do and if he saw one of the men that hurt Hyunjin… He knows that he would stay at the police station. He could kill one of them out of angry and Hyunjin would be alone, so they needed support. Chris and Felix would be a good help, as well as Jisung and Minho.

“What if they hate me? I used to hurt other kittens… Felix and Minho… They…”

“They would still be your friends, I know”

Hyunjin looks a Changbin for a moment, considering what he just said. The kitten looks afraid but he nods.

Changbin immediately calls Chris and Jisung.

***

**_Hyunjin_ **

Hyunjin was really fucking unlucky.

He was happy, he had a home and someone that loved him for the first time in his life and… His past haunts him, it keeps coming back without warning just to make him feel even worse.

He’s sitting at the living room couch, hiding behind Changbin who is talking to Chris, Felix, Jisung and Minho. His face is hidden at Changbin’s nape neck and he feels like he can’t look at Felix and Minho. They were his friends but he never told them what he did against his own kind in the past… Felix must be afraid of him now and Minho probably hates him.

Changbin is finishing the story, explaining why they keep Hyunjin’s past in secret.

“He doesn’t want you guys to hate him. That’s all. Please…” Hyunjin can feel Changbin’s arms shaking, his back is tensed and his voice indicates sadness, the notes of rose in Changbin’s scent getting strong to the point of bitterness. He’s afraid too, probably because he helped Hyunjin hide his past from his friends. What a wonderful kitten Hyunjin was, making his owner… no, his lover… do such a thing against his friends.

“I’m sorry” Hyunjin whispers behind Changbin and he turns to the kitten, leaving a sweet kiss above his head.

The room is silent and Changbin is occupied comforting Hyunjin, that still can’t look at his friends. It’s heavy, sad and Hyunjin can’t help but cry before the situation. He was never proud of the things he has done, but he wanted to stay with Changbin, have friends, live a normal life, feel loved…

“Jinnie” Felix’s soft voice echoes in the living room and Hyunjin denies, his face pressed against Changbin’s back.

“Jinnie, please,” Felix says again and Hyunjin shrinks at the couch behind Changbin, crying even more. He can’t look at Felix, he can’t look at his fellow kitten, he has hurt so many kittens before, he can’t…

“Jinnie, oh Jinnie, I’m so sorry... ” Felix hugs Hyunjin by the waist and the taller kitten feels tiny shaky fingers touching the side of his body, warm and caring.

He stays attached to Changbin, being hugged by Felix by the other side, at the couch. He doesn’t open his eyes, he just listens to Felix’s soft sobs and feels his left shoulder getting humid, where Felix is hugging him.

“I’m so sorry… so, so sorry... “ Felix says and Hyunjin… he… he doesn’t understand… Why Felix is sorry? He should be afraid of Hyunjin, stay away from him…

“Hyunjin, please, open your eyes,” Changbin says and Hyunjin trusts his lover, he trusts Changbin so he slowly opens his eyes…

The first one that he sees is Minho.

Minho is in front of the couch, silently kneeled at the floor and he’s looking at Hyunjin with big glossy eyes, sad trembling lips… Minho who is always so strong and mature is right now almost crying, his eyes are on the verge of overflow with tears. He is gently touching one of Hyunjin’s legs, caressing the skin with trembling fingers. He blinks a few times and two tears fall from his eyes while he stares at Hyunjin.

Felix is hugging Hyunjin, crying with his face close to Hyunjin’s. He’s sobbing, his tiny shoulders shaking and he’s not afraid, Felix is not afraid of Hyunjin… and Minho doesn’t look disgusted, he’s not angry, he’s looking at Hyunjin so softly like he was a big brother that discovered that his younger brother was suffering so much for such long time…

“You… you two don’t hate me?” Hyunjin asks, his voice almost a whisper.

“No, no, no! I could never hate you!” Felix says, burying his face at Hyunjin’s shoulder, wrapping his legs around Hyunjin’s.

“You’re wonderful, Jinnie,” Minho says and finally for a moment Hyunjin can see a glimpse of angry in the older kitten’s eyes while he keeps talking, “What… what happened to you… it’s all so sickening…” Minho is frowning his eyebrows, looking at the floor.

“You’re our friend,” Felix says.

And Hyunjin feels that maybe, just maybe, he’s not that unlucky anymore.

The kitten finally looks at Chris and Jisung, both with red and glossy eyes looking at the three kittens. They don’t look angry or afraid too, just… sad.

“Please, don’t feel pity about me. Changbin found me, and… I’m happy now.” Hyunjin says. The last thing that he wants is his friends to feel pity and change the way that they treat him. Chris smiles at him and Jisung just nods vigorously.

“Don’t need to worry about that, Hyunjin,” Chris says, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“We will go with both of you. They can’t arrest you Jinnie, you’re the victim” Jisung says, stumping an angry foot at the floor, eyebrows furrowed while silent tears fall from his face.

Suddenly, Chris lets his head drop between both of his hands.

“If I had controlled myself…” He says and Felix turns to him to say something, but Hyunjin is faster.

“No. That idiot deserved and I would do the same all over again.” The kitten says and Chris lifts his head to look at his eyes, surprised.

“Hyunjin is right” Changbin completes and Chris just silently nods after looking directly at both Changbin’s and Hyunjin’s eyes.

“They will not have you, Hyunjin. We promise that” Chris says and Hyunjin feels… loved. He feels loved by his friends, grateful for them, safe with them. Felix is sweet and Minho is truly supportive, Chris is so strong and Jisung reassuring. Hyunjin was able to become their friend only because of Changbin, because of how caring and gentle Changbin’s heart was.

Hyunjin looks at Changbin and whispers a quick “I love you” to him, who smiles and kisses his lips, softly.

***

**_Changbin_ **

The police allowed Changbin to stay with Hyunjin while they asked the questions. Hyunjin cried a few times but he was well treated. They wanted to listen to Hyunjin as a victim, not as a suspect or anything worse.

A huge investigation was going on and the police were looking for the kittens that ran away, to have more proofs to prosecute the men that maintained the illegal hybrid fighting ring. It was a huge organization of clandestine fighting rings, but the police were in the last stages of the investigation, they just needed to collect more testimonies to present a formal charge to start the prosecution process.

Changbin was relieved. They wouldn’t take Hyunjin away from him.

Chris and Jisung were answering some questions about the fight from weeks ago, as well as Felix and Minho, Changbin himself answered some questions too and apparently, the police just wanted to know more details about what they saw. It looked that the guys that they fought were involved with some illegal shit and the police wanted to see if they saw something else.

The lawyers from the record company accompanied them too, all the time, making sure that they were legally protected.

Everything was okay. They stayed for the afternoon at the police station and were released after the investigators felt that they had enough information. The policemen even treated them nicely and let Hyunjin took his time to answer the questions. They asked if the kitten wanted to testify in court, but Hyunjin denied since his testimony was enough to help the police.

Changbin just got scared, as well as Hyunjin. False alarm.

“Now I understand how you could fight those men so skilfully” Minho comments while picking up a french fries from the tray in the middle of the table.

“I’m not proud of that,” Hyunjin answers, his eyes are puffy and a little red but he looks overall fine, Changbin notices.

“Well, at least you can protect Changbin and he can protect you, but look at me: Jisung can’t fight even a butterfly. I'm screwed.” Minho winks at Hyunjin and that actually takes a smile from the kitten. Changbin smiles too, happy that Hyunjin is comfortable with all of them.

“Hey! Butterflies are cute!” Jisung exclaims with his cheeks stuffed with hamburger. They all laugh.

“I’m glad that the police is doing something about that nasty organization. Those men should stay in prison for the rest of their lives” Felix says while his eyes keep shining with angry, the kitty taking a sip of his milkshake right after.

“I hope the other kittens are okay, too. They deserve a better life” Hyunjin says and Changbin can’t help but remember the empty look in Hyunjin’s eyes when he found the kitten at the street. Changbin just wishes that the other kittens can find another loving person to take care of them, or being found by one as Hyunjin was.

The kitten silently eats his dinner beside Changbin, watching the others talking and smiling together, gathered at the table of the fast-food restaurant. Changbin can’t help but pull Hyunjin close to him at some point of their conversation, his hand holding Hyunjin’s waist. He notices that the kitten is tired so he decides that it’s time to go back home.

“Hey, guys, I think that we’re going first,” Changbin says and Hyunjin lets out a soft yawl right after.

Chris smiles at them and just nods.

“Please, let us know when you two arrive home,” Minho asks and Jisung agrees with him.

“Bye, Jinnie! Have a good rest!” Felix happily waves at them and Hyunjin smiles.

“Thank you all. Really.” Hyunjin doesn’t need to say too much, everyone understands what he wanted to say. The kitten receives a hug from Felix and Minho and soon he’s inside a cab with Changbin, going back home.

They arrive and Hyunjin looks terribly tired, so Changbin let the kitten takes a shower first and just lay in their bed, waiting for his turn, messaging his friends about their safe arrival and taking a look at his email inbox. At some point, he ends up falling asleep.

**_!!!_**

There are darkness and noises, strange noises. Changbin’s dream is not pleasant at all. He lost Hyunjin in it, his house is empty and he’s alone again. He searches for his kitten, but Hyunjin is gone, he is not at home. Changbin can’t find Hyunjin anywhere until he hears, it is soft and sounds so hurt…Hyunjin is crying. Worse: Hyunjin is back in that horrible place all over again and Changbin can’t do anything for him, he can’t reach Hyunjin, he’s forced to watch Hyunjin being beaten up again and again until…

“...bin! Changbin! Binnie!” Hyunjin is calling him and Changbin can’t breathe, he is looking at Hyunjin’s face and there is no more blood, no more bruises and cuts but he still can’t breathe…

“Changbin, please!” Hyunjin pushes Changbin and sits him in bed, eyes red and tears falling down his cheeks while he almost screams, “Please, Binnie, breathe! Breathe!”

Changbin tries to listen to his kitten and after a lot of effort he can finally feel the air entering his chest, filling up his lungs and it _hurts_ …

“Oh! Thank you, thank you…” Hyunjin hugs him softly while Changbin tries to breathe again, to let the air goes in and out, his heart keeps on beating too fast, too strong…

Changbin can’t understand what happened but it feels warm and he doesn’t care about his unsteady breathing, he just wants Hyunjin in his arms safe and happy, he can’t let others hurt his kitty anymore, he needs to…

“Binnie, don’t cry,” Hyunjin says softly, his long fingers touching Changbin’s cheeks, wiping out the tears that are falling from his eyes. Changbin didn’t even notice that he was crying.

“I’m…” He tries to talk but he just can’t, his voice is too weak.

“You were calling me, Changbin, screaming my name,” Hyunjin says, concerned eyes scanning Changbin’s face.

Was he?

**_!!!_**

They stay together at the bed, Hyunjin softly hugging Changbin by his waist, tracing shooting circles at Changbin’s arms and kissing his cheeks from time to time. Changbin keeps in silence while looking at Hyunjin’s face and the kitten lets him take the necessary time to recovers himself. He needs to concentrate on his breathing and calm down his heart but the only thing that he can think about is Hyunjin, his mind and feelings full of Hyunjin. He wants the kitten to have a good life now, a happy and loving life.

“You’re happy, right?” Changbin asks when he finally feels better.

“Of course! I’m really happy with you!” Hyunjin lifts himself a little, his face close to Changbin’s.

“I want you to be happy. If you ever don’t feel happy with me you can always… just tell me. Please, just tell me, I’ll do anything for you...” Changbin cups Hyunjin’s face with one hand and the kitten lean at the touch, closing his eyes.

“I love you,” Hyunjin says, “I love you so much. I’m always happy with you, even when you’re not at home, I can scent you everywhere, Binnie, and that makes me feel at home and in peace. I have a good life and friends now, a place to call home and someone who loves me. I can’t be happier than that” and Hyunjin kisses Changbin’s palm, purring softly.

Changbin listens to Hyunjin very carefully, paying attention to every word, his heart starting to beat fast in his chest all over again.

“I love you too, Jinnie” Changbin says and pulls Hyunjin to a tender kiss.

Hyunjin’s lips are soft and nice, warm against Changbin’s dry lips. Their breathing mix together and Changbin moves in the bed, pulling Hyunjin closer, making the kitten lay in his chest. Although their high difference, Hyunjin still wants to be caressed and be taken care of so Changbin is always under Hyunjin, the kitten resting his head at Changbin’s chest or shoulders, searching for support inside Changbin’s strong arms. They part from the kiss and Hyunjin has this cute pink flush in his cheeks, shining eyes that stare at Changbin from beneath.

“I like kissing you,” Hyunjin says, soft fingers travelling up and down Changbin’s arms, his chin resting at one of Changbin’s shoulders.

Changbin smiles and kisses Hyunjin’s nose, “I like kissing you too”.

They stay together lying at the bed in silence for some time, Changbin feeling Hyunjin’s soft touches in his arms and the kitten’s warm breath at his chest. It’s good, comfortable and nice, Changbin loves that feeling. It feels like home, like he was the luckiest man in the world for having Hyunjin with him.

“You know, I think that I’m going to have my first Heat, soon” Hyunjin casually says, and Changbin almost chokes on his saliva.

“What?!”

“I love you. It’s just a matter of time,” Hyunjin giggles after saying that, he looks happy, but… but it looks like a different type of happiness… almost like a… naughty happiness?

“What are you talking about, Jinnie?” Changbin can’t process his thoughts right now, he can’t imagine Hyunjin… Hyunjin… in their bed… _oh my God_

“Heat and love are connected, Changbin. I was locked inside a cage during a big part of my life but I saw kittens going into Heat. My own Heat never struck but I think that it is close now” Hyunjin says and Changbin can definitely feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter, and he can’t process the fact that one day he and Hyunjin are going to… to…

“Okay, I need to take a shower. A cold one. Now.” Changbin says and lifts from the bed, letting go of Hyunjin that laughs while he runs to the bathroom.

***

**_Hyunjin_ **

While Changbin was taking his cold shower, Hyunjin couldn’t stop feeling like he was the luckiest kitten in the world.

He suffered a lot and the wounds were still healing inside him, but Changbin was his remedy. He was so lucky that Changbin found him. He fell in love with Changbin at the moment he hugged him and the warmth that he felt that night never left his skin and heart, it only increased and Hyunjin could not wait for it to finally flood out of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for comments, kudos, and all the love that you guys are showing to this series! ♥
> 
> I really hope that y'all has enjoyed this part. I'm planning on writing another part for Changjin, and if you have any requests for them, Chanlix or Minsung, you can leave it in the comment section! I already started another adventure for Chanlix, and it was requested as well ♥ I really enjoy receiving requests from you guys, it helps me on keep writing it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥


End file.
